Drunken Debauchery
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Written for Kink #5 of Gamma's Kink Challenge. Lucy is drunk and maybe a little high and all Conrad is trying to do is get her into her bed without letting her screw anyone. Well, he manages one of the two. LucyOC, warnings for sex under the influence.


"You're… you're toooooo _nice_, y'know," Lucy slurs as Conrad helps her through the doorway to her dorms. "So nice you're _mean_!"

"Am I?" Conrad says absently. "Mind the trunk there."

"Th'room… it's spinning, Conrad," Lucy tells him dreamily. "It's going 'round and 'round and round."

"What have you _had_, Lucy?" he asks worriedly. "I told you to go easy on the drink if you're going to get high."

"I _did_," Lucy mutters petulantly. "Got some stuff off Regan. It's stro-ong." She makes strong into two syllables as Conrad guides her to her bed and sits her down on it.

"Can you get into your pyjamas by yourself or do I have to go down and get Molly to help you?" he asks.

"No, I can _do _it," Lucy says, standing up. Conrad quickly steps forwards to catch her as she promptly falls over. "You're mean, you know," she whispers to him.

"Why's that?" he asks, humouring her. He sets her back on her bed and picks his way through her things scattered all over the floor to find a pair of pyjamas for her.

"You wouldn't let me _fuck_ him," Lucy exclaims. "I wanted to, and you wouldn't _let _me!"

"He was trying to take advantage of you, Luce," Conrad says, pulling out a blue pair with butterflies on. "You would have regretted it in the morning."

"Would not have," Lucy pouts. "Wanted him to take advantage." Then she murmurs something Conrad can't quite make out.

"What was that?" he asks absentmindedly.

"Feels better, you know," she says louder. "When you're high. Or drunk. Feels amazing."

"Right," Conrad replies uncomfortably. "Here are your pyjamas. Yell out when you've gotten in them." He steps out of the area around her bed and pulled the curtains so she could get changed in private.

"You're not even drunk!" she calls out accusingly. "What sort of person goes to a party and doesn't get drunk!"

"I am drunk," he calls back. "Just nowhere near as smashed as you."

After a few minutes of nothing but shuffling noises and indecipherable mutterings, Conrad asks, "Are you alright in there?"

"'M fine!" Lucy calls. "I'm dressed now."

Without thinking, Conrad pulls back the curtains to reveal a stark naked, laughing Lucy. He wants to avert his eyes immediately, although he can't help but notice how her spasms of giggles make her breasts bounce every time she laughs. Quickly he steps back and pulls the curtains again. "Get dressed, Lucy!" he tells her through the curtain, wishing he wasn't seeing her naked body in his mind.

The curtains fly open and a still-naked Lucy steps out. "No," she says, still laughing.

Conrad turns his back to protect her modesty. "I'm serious, Lucy," he says. "Put your pyjamas on."

"Make me," she says, so close he can feel her breath on the back of his neck.

He steps away. "Please Luce, just do it."

He jumps as he feels her hand on the bare skin of his arm and tries to step away from her once more, but realises he's up against one of her roommates' beds. The only escape is to climb over it, and that isn't entirely appropriate. "Look at me," Lucy whispers in his ear.

"You'll regret doing this tomorrow," he tells her, still refusing to turn around.

"No I won't," she tells him.

"_I _will, though," he mutters to himself. "Come on, just get dressed."

"Look at me first," she says. "Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

"You're lovely, Lucy," he says. "Now go get some clothes on."

"You don't mean it," she says, and he can hear a sob in her voice. "You can't mean it unless you look. You think I'm ugly."

Startled by the speed with which she's started crying, Conrad turns around. "No, don't cry," he says quickly. "See, I'm looking at you. You're beautiful."

Suddenly her face transforms into a smile. "Then fuck me," she says.

"What? No!"

She was already so close to him, only a few centimetres away, but now she steps even closer so that her body is pressed up against his and the only way he can avoid it is if he falls back onto the bed. "Why not?" she practically purrs. "You want to. I know you do."

"Honestly, Lucy, I don't," he says. "Please just get dressed."

"You do though," she insists, and places her hand on his hip. Before he can stop her, she runs it across the front of his jeans to grasp the bulge that was protruding from his crotch. "You're hard. You want to fuck me."

"Well, uh," Conrad stutters. "You're very attractive. And very naked. But- ah, Lucy, don't do that!" he gasps as she gently squeezes his erection. "Lucy, we can't. You're drunk, and high. I'd be taking advantage."

"When will you get it?" Lucy demands. "I want to be taken advantage of. I want to be fucked! It's all better when you're high."

"I don't want a mindless fuck, Luce," he says. "I'm not that sort of boy."

"You're mouth says no," Lucy whispers. "But this," she squeezes his clothed cock again. "This says yes."

"No, Lucy," he says, trying to push her away. It was a light shove, but he forgets that she's drunk and that her balance is off, and she stumbles backwards, almost falling over.

"God, Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he says, but before he can finish she's all but launched herself at him, taking him by surprise and pushing him back onto the bed. He lands on his back, and in a few quick squirms, she's on top of him, straddling him with her naked crotch pressing into his erection.

"Lucy, get off!" he says.

"No," she says, and rubs her pussy against his jeans.

He can't help the small moan that escapes his mouth. A smile lights up her face. "See," she tells him. "You like it." She rubs again, her fingers flying down to his jeans and popping open a button.

Almost before he can blink, his fly is down and his jeans are around his ankles. He's lying there in just his shirt and pants while a fully naked Lucy grinds against his clothed erection, moaning and playing with her own nipples.

"Oh Merlin, Conrad," she moans. "I'm so wet. Please, I need this so much."

It's too late to tell her to stop, he thinks. They've gone past the point of no return. Tentatively, he reaches out and grasps her hips, lightly pulling her down onto him so their genitals are forced together.

She cries out in pleasure and, bolstered by her obvious enjoyment, he does it again. "Oh!" she gasps. "Conrad, please. I need… I need…"

"What do you need?" he whispers, although it comes out in a very strangled voice.

"Inside me," she gasps. "You. Inside me."

His cock twitches at her words and he's surprised he doesn't paint the insides of his pants right there and then. "God, Lucy," he moans.

He doesn't know what he's doing, but she obviously does. It takes only a heartbeat for her to rid him of his pants and take hold of his twitching erection. "Uh, don't we need… like… things?" he tries to ask, finding it hard to get the words out through the pleasure of her hand on her cock, which she's just begun to move up and down at what feels like the speed of light.

"I get the… the thingy! Once a month," Lucy tells him. "The charm! That's it. The charm."

"Oh," Conrad moans. "Uh, what about, oh, uh, lube?"

Lucy pauses to consider this, although her hand keeps moving. "I'm probably wet enough," she slurs. "But if you insist."

That's the only warning he gets before her mouth is around him, sucking and licking on his cock, with her hand underneath him fondling his balls.

A shout of warning is all he manages before he's coming in her mouth. She pulls back almost instantly with a disgusted look at the taste, but he can't stop it and it sprays over her mouth, nose and chin. He knows it's wrong to think it, but damn it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

She looks annoyed for a moment, but then she starts to laugh – her drunken laugh that means something's happened that wasn't really funny, but she finds it hilarious because she's pissed. "I'm really sorry," Conrad gasps. "I didn't mean to…"

She stops laughing. "'S alright," she says. "Guess I'll just have to sort myself out now." She reaches down and begins rubbing herself, her other hand going straight to her breast to play with a hardened nipple.

Conrad's mouth goes dry and he feels his spent cock twitch. "Hardly seems fair," he tells her, his eyes indecently fixed on what she's doing with her fingers. His view is partially blocked by her hair down there, but what he can't see is only made even more erotic by the images he imagines in their place. "I should probably help, seeing as you helped me. It's only fair."

"Hurry up, then," Lucy moans.

Tentatively he reaches out and presses a hand against the inside of her thigh. Her fingers stop moving as he rubs it along her skin, up towards her pussy. "Conrad," she whispers in a choked voice.

He feels himself harden as his fingers touch wetness, and she moans as he runs his hand over her clitoris (he might not have had sex before, but some of his friends were far too vulgar for his liking. He knew more about the female body than he'd thought he'd needed to, although now he just felt grateful is mates are sex-obsessed teenagers).

"Lie back," he tells her. She doesn't even argue; just does what he says.

He rests his face on her thighs. It smells like sweat and sex… and a tiny bit like urine. He quite likes it, he decides.

When he sticks out his tongue and starts licking her, she begins moaning and bucking her hips uncontrollably. Some of the thing she says… he doesn't even think they're _words_. It makes him harder than he'd have though possible, and he squirms and grinds against the mattress in an attempt to get some friction on his needy cock.

Suddenly, he realises what being hard again means. Lucy groans as Conrad pulls back. He grabs her hand and presses it against his hard cock, crying out as she wraps her fingers around it and squeezes. "Oh," she says, sitting up. "Lie down," she commands him, her voice still slurred. "On your back."

Mouth dry, he does as she asks.

He's glad that he's already come, he realises, as she slides onto his erection. He definitely wouldn't have been able to hold off otherwise. "God, Lucy," he groans as she begins moving up and down almost immediately. "Isn't that supposed to hurt you?"

He's struck by a moment of insecurity. What if he's really small, and the reason she can do that so easy is because his cock's absolutely tiny? His fears are put to rest, however, when she grunts, "It used to, but I've had a lot of practice."

"Uh," is all he can say to that.

"Touch me," she commands him, and he doesn't hesitate. She's riding him, so she's too far away for him to play with her breasts, but he reaches down to rub her clit.

Without warning she cries out and her cunt spasms around him. He tries to hold off, to ride it out, but within seconds he's coming too, and the room fills with the slapping of bare skin and the sounds of their mutual pleasure.

* * *

He doesn't remember falling asleep. He knows he does, however, because he wakes up with three girls looking over them. Only one of them is Lucy.

At least she looks a little guilty, he thinks through the pounding in his head.

"Fuck."


End file.
